1. Field
Embodiments relate to a lighting device.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices configured to convert electrical energy to light. Such LEDs have low power consumption, semi-permanent service life, rapid response speed, stability, and environmentally-friendly properties, relative to related art light sources such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps. Thus, much research has been carried out to replace related art light sources with LEDs, which are increasingly being employed as the light sources of lighting devices used indoors and outdoors, including various lamps, liquid crystal display devices, electronic display boards, and street lamps.
2. Background
In one embodiment, a lighting device comprises: a case body comprising a receiving cavity and at least a portion including at least one first hole; a light emitting module in the receiving cavity, the light emitting module including a plurality of light emitting devices; a lens on the light emitting module; and a case cover including an opening through which the lens is exposed, the case cover being disposed on the case body; and a heat sink between the light emitting module and the case body to transfer heat from the light emitting module to the case body, wherein the case body acts as a conduit to transfer heat from the lighting emitting module to the portion of the case body including at least one first hole and the case cover has at least a portion including at least one second hole and the first hole of the case body corresponds with the second hole of the case cover.
In another embodiment, a lighting device comprises: a case body including a cavity; a light emitting module disposed in the cavity of the case body, the light emitting module including a plurality of light emitting devices; a lens on the light emitting module; and a case cover including an opening through which the lens is exposed, the case cover being disposed on a circumference of the lens and the case body, wherein the case body has an inner wall and an outer wall forming at least one first heat dissipating portion and the case cover has an inner wall and an outer wall forming at least one second heat dissipating portion, wherein the first heat dissipating portion corresponds with the second heat dissipating portion.
In further another embodiment, a lighting device comprises: a case body including a cavity and a through-hole in a bottom surface of the cavity; a light emitting module in the cavity, the light emitting module including a plurality of light emitting devices; a lead electrode electrically connected to the light emitting module, the lead electrode being exposed to the outside through the through-hole; a gap member on the light emitting module, the gap member including an electrode penetration portion through which the lead electrode passes; a lens on the gap member; and a case cover including an opening through which the lens is exposed, the case cover being disposed on the lens and the case body.
The details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.